


Closer

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, demon ron speirs, drunk carwood lipton, heated makeouts, hunter carwood lipton, hunter dick winters, possessive ron speirs, protective ron speirs, sexy as fuck lewis nixon, vampire nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Dick and Nix are driving Carwood crazy with their longing glances and lingering touches.  In an effort to preserve his sanity, he seeks out Ron Speirs, who, unbeknownst to him, is the demon who happens to hold a contract on Lipton's life.  In the meantime, Dick and Nix fight against their mutual attraction, but every time they come in contact, they find themselves just wanting to get closer.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Note the rating, y'all. You're welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> In other news: Vampire Nix still owns my ass.

 

 

Dick watched, chagrined, as in the waning twilight, Nix pushed the Jeep around without breaking a sweat.  After about ten minutes of doing that, Nix loped back over to the porch, where Dick sat, shaking his head.  “Satisfied?”  Nix asked.

Dick huffed.  “You’re strong.”

“Yep.”

“Strong enough that I can’t fight back?”

Nix shrugged.  “Probably.  Wanna find out?”

“Yes.”  Dick rose to his feet.  He marched out into the yard, Nix chuckling as he followed behind him.  Once he’d reached a good location, Dick spun, hoping to take Nix off guard, and shoved.  Nix caught his arms and shoved them back lightly.

“Try again, Dick.”

Dick narrowed his eyes and circled the vampire.  He charged again, and Nix caught him easily, holding him close.  Dick growled and swept his leg out, sweeping Nix off of his feet.  Wide-eyed, Nix fell backward, pulling Dick down with him.  Dick landed on top, just for a moment, before Nix rolled them so that Dick lay on his back.  Nix straddled his hips and easily pinned his wrists to the ground on either side of Dick’s head.  “Oops,” Nix chuckled.  “Close, but not close enough.”

Dick jerked against his hold, fought to throw him off, but it was futile.  Dick was effectively pinned.  He sighed, loosening his muscles, and he became very aware of their exact position.  Dick lay sprawled in the damp grass.  Nix straddled him, his jean-clad thighs pressing against Dick’s hips to hold him in place.  He was a warm, solid weight.  He bent over Dick, hovering, so that he could gaze down at him with his dark, laughing eyes.  Lips quirked in a cocky smile.  Long, strong fingers wrapped firmly but gently around Dick’s wrists, holding them completely immobile.  Dick arched his back and dug his heels into the grass to try to gain some leverage.  He felt Nix wobble atop him for just a second, but the vampire’s thighs tightened on his hips, holding him still. 

In this position, a few thoughts flittered rapidly through Dick’s mind.  First: Nix was warm.  So warm.  Warm and soft, and strong, and Dick had to fight to hold back a groan.  He’d always imagined that vampires were cold, had imagined that touching Nix might give him a chill.  But he’d been wrong.  Nix was soft and warm, pressed against Dick.  The second thought, coming right on the heels of the first, was that Nix smelled good.  Really good.  Definitely better than anyone else.  As Dick arched his body to try to throw Nix off, he got a whiff of the vampire’s scent.  It was warm, and clean, with a hint of spice.  Dick felt a blush begin to work its way up his neck and across his cheeks.  He wanted to bury his face in Nix’s chest and just inhale.  He was shocked at the visceral nature of his desire.  Which brought him to thought number three: He really enjoyed touching Nix, and he liked it when Nix touched him.  Like right now.

Dick’s eyes widened as Nix bent closer to him, smirk still firmly in place.  “Giving up so easily?”  Nix quirked a brow.  “Come on, Dick.  What if I was another vampire?  I’ve got you right where I want you.”  Nix bent his head even closer, lowering his mouth so that it hovered over Dick’s neck.  Dick felt Nix’s warm breath against his skin.  “You see?  It’s this easy.”  Dick shuddered.  “This is why you shouldn’t let vampires get close to you.  Hunt them in the daytime and carry your crucifix.”  He sat back.

Pulse pounding, Dick jerked up with all his might, and he rolled them, flipping Nix onto his back, so that he was now on top.  Dick quickly mimicked Nix’s previous pose, panting from the effort of throwing him.  He stared down at Nix, triumphant.  Nix gazed back up at him, eyes warm, smirk in place.  Dick squinted down at him.  “You let me do that, didn’t you?”

Nix chuckled lightly.  “Might’ve.”

Dick groaned, releasing Nix’s wrists.  Nix sat up before Dick had a chance to sit back, so that they were nearly chest to chest now, with Dick still straddling Nix’s hips.  “So what else do you want, Red?”

Dick stared back at Nix, their faces so close.  What did he want?  _Want?_ He wanted so many things right now.  He knew he should move, he _meant_ to move, but he just couldn’t seem to do it.  Not when Nix was looking at him like that.  Dick fought hard to get his brain back on track.  Hunting.  Right.  “There’s one other weapon a vampire has that’s always…worried me.”

“What is it?”

“Hypnotism.”

Nix gazed back at Dick: wide, chocolate eyes, large pupils, dark lashes. For a moment, Dick wondered if Nix was going to hypnotize him right then and there, but then Nix broke their stare.  He pushed himself up a bit straighter, and Dick leaned back.  “Hypnotism, huh?”

“It’s true, isn’t it?  That a vampire can get inside your head and control you?  Convince you to do things?”

Nix gulped.  “Yeah, it’s true.”  He shook his head.  “But don’t ask me to show you that, Dick.  You know I’ll help you in whatever way I can, but…not that.”

Dick frowned, surprised.  “Okay, but…. Why not?”

Nix shook his head.  He still wouldn’t meet Dick’s eyes.  “Never been a fan.  Never wanted anyone messing with _my_ head, didn’t feel right doing that to anyone else.”

Dick’s eyes softened, and he reached for Nix’s hand.  “Nix….”

Nix finally met his eyes again, and Dick felt helpless to look away.  “Look,” Nix said.  “I care about you, Dick.  And I, uh….”  He looked away.

“You what?”  Dick prompted.  “Nix, look at me.  You what?”

Nix fixed his eyes on Dick’s.  “I have…feelings…for you.”  He said the words as if they were painful, as if they cost him a lot to say them.  “And I value the friendship we have, the trust we’ve managed to build between us.  I wouldn’t want to risk destroying that by doing something as…invasive…as that.”  He swallowed thickly, and Dick watched his throat bob.  He cleared his throat and his voice came thin, pained.  “And I never want you to think of me and wonder if your actions were your own.”

Dick’s heart squeezed.  “Lew,” he whispered, hand searching Nix’s out in the grass.  He found the long, thin fingers and squeezed.  “I won’t.”  Nix squeezed back, softly.  “I promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dick bustled around the kitchen, making himself a sandwich, while Nix sat the table, drinking a bottle of blood.  “Where is Lipton this evening, anyway?”  Nix asked.

Dick smiled down at his sandwich.  “He had another date.”

He could hear Nix’s smirk, even if he couldn’t see it with his back turned.  “Really?  Good for him.  Who’s the lucky lady?”

Dick shrugged.  “ _He_ is some academic type named Ron.  They met in a coffee shop.”

“Oh, God,” Nix groaned.  “That’s too cute.”

“He seems happy.”  Dick said, feeling a wave of warmth for his best friend.  “He deserves it.”

“He seems like a really good guy.  Genuine.”  Nix chuckled.  “A lot like you, really.”

Dick turned, plate in hand, and smiled.  “He’s the best.”

“Well, I’m happy for him too, then.”

Dick settled at the table and took a bite of his sandwich.  He was ravenous.  He wasn’t usually this hungry unless he’d been on a hunt; working with Nix apparently took a lot out of him.  Or maybe it was the long hours.  He seemed to be staying up later and later every night with Nix, and then correspondingly sleeping later as well. 

Nix watched him from across the table.  “Hey, Dick.”

Dick swallowed a bite of sandwich.  “Yeah?”

“Why did you start hunting?”

Dick stared for a second, then sat his sandwich down and pushed it away from him.  “Poltergeist.”  Nix quirked a brow.  “It’s pretty funny now, but not at the time.  My last year of college, I moved into an apartment off campus.  It had a poltergeist.  It wrecked my things.  Tore the wallpaper.  Screamed in the middle of the night.  You know…the usual.”  Dick shrugged.  “Obviously, I had no idea what was going on, or how to deal with it.  So I turned to the internet, and posted a question about it on some ghost hunting forum.”  Dick smiled.  “Then Harry Welsh showed up a couple days later and got rid of the problem for me.”  Dick chuckled, remembering what came next.  “I was grateful and impressed by what he’d done.  He tried to shake me off, you know…give me the whole ‘just forget it and go back to your life, kid’ speech.  But I wasn’t having that.  I demanded that he tell me what was going on.  Then one thing led to another, and I learned about hunting.”  Dick shrugged.  “Harry took me under his wing and taught me the ropes.”  Dick traced a pattern on the table.  “After graduation, I went to find him, and we hunted together for a little while.”

Nix smiled.  “And Lipton?  When did you meet him?”

Dick’s own smile faded.  “It’s not really my story to tell….”

“Oh.  Alright.”

“But,” Dick continued, “it sort of involves you, now.”

Nix quirked a curious brow.  “How so?”

“A little over three years ago, Harry got a call that there was a group of vampires from Chicago headed to Washington, D.C.  They’d stopped in West Virginia for a couple days.  I happened to be around there already—I’d just finished working a simple salt and burn case.”

“By yourself?”

“Yeah, it was one of my first, actually.  Anyway, Harry asked me to go take a look and report back.”  Dick shook his head.  “Lip’s family ran a boarding house in Huntington.  The vampires had taken rooms there while passing through.  By the time I arrived, they’d killed his mother and brother, and nearly killed him.  He’d panicked, though, and accidentally knocked a candle over.  The whole place went up, and the vampires with it.  Lip was knocked unconscious.  I got there just in time to drag him out of the burning building.”  Dick sighed, shoulders slumping.  “He was in shock for a few days, and then he demanded that I explain what had happened.  He had no one left, and no place to go, so I brought him back with me.  And I taught him everything I’d learned.  Then he did his best to take out as many of the Chicago vamps as he could.  We got through a few before I convinced him that the fixation was eating away at him.  So we turned our attention elsewhere.  That was two years ago.”  Dick shook his head, glancing back up at Nix.  “I thought we were done with them.  Then we killed that female vampire without realizing who she was, and now they’re doing their damnedest to kill Lip.”

“Wow.”  Nix murmured.  “Shit.”  He shook his head.  “He’s been through a lot.”  He huffed a breath.  “I take back what I said before.  He’s not just a good guy.  He’s a fucking saint.”  Nix’s thick brows pulled down in a frown.  “He’s always been kind to me.  How?  When vampires killed his family?”

Dick shook his head.  “Lip’s not like that.  He knows that it’s not that simple.”

“Still.  I can’t believe…wait.  Is that why he hasn’t wanted to train in close quarters with me?”

Dick shrugged weakly.  “Probably.”

“Fuck.”  Nix sat back in his seat.  “Jeez, Dick.  Now I feel like a jerk.”

“Why?  You’ve never done anything to him.”

“Yeah.  But I’m a vampire.”

“It’s not the same.”

Nix frowned, like he wanted to argue more, but stopped himself.

After a few more moments of silence, Dick took another bite of his sandwich.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dick didn’t wake up until noon, and then only because his phone was blaring next to his head.  He groaned and hauled himself upright.  “Hello?”  He asked groggily.

The line was silent for a shocked second, and then Harry asked “Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah,” Dick muttered, dragging a hand down his face. 

“Dick.  It’s noon.  Are you sick?”

“No, ‘m fine, Harry.  Just didn’t get to sleep until late.  I was talking to Nix.”

“Ah,” Harry said, “the vampire.  How’s that going?”

“Pretty good,” Dick said, standing. He made his way out onto the front porch.  “He’s helping like he said he would.  It’s a bit overwhelming at times, but I’m learning a lot.”

“Hmmm… and he’s being truthful, you think?”

“Yeah, Harry, he is.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”  Harry chuckled.  “I never thought I’d see the day that Dick Winters trusts a vampire.  You know it’s insane, right?  Trusting a vampire?”

Dick frowned.  “I don’t ‘ _trust a vampire_.’  I trust Nix.”

“You really do, don’t you?  You trust him.  Like…really.”

“Yeah, Harry, I do.”  Dick started pacing.  “I don’t think he’s ever been dishonest with me.”

“That’s a pretty big claim.”

“And yet, there it is.  I don’t think he’s ever lied to me.  All he’s ever done since we met is help me.”

“So are you guys like…friends now?”

“Yeah.  We are.”

“Well, shit.”

Dick sighed.  “Look, Harry, I know that you’re just looking out for me, but…lay off a bit, alright?  He’s a good guy.”

“He’s a vampire.”

Dick frowned.  “My statement still stands.”

“He must be something, then.  To win you over like this.  I’ll have to meet him sometime.”

Dick allowed his shoulders to relax and he rolled his eyes.  “I’m sure he’d like that, actually.

“So you’re thinking of keeping him around then?”

Dick smiled softly, thinking of Nix, soft and rumpled, snoring in the office.  “Yeah, I think so.”  He sat himself down on the porch steps.  “Let me know when you’re out this way next, and I’ll arrange a meeting.  I won’t take him to Currahee.  I won’t risk it.”  _Him.  I won’t risk him._

“Well, if he’s this special, I might have to arrange a trip sooner rather than later.  Keep me posted, and just…don’t forget to take care of yourself, alright, Dick?”

“Sure, Harry.  You too.  Give my love to Kitty.”  Then Dick ended the call and relaxed back against the steps.  He wondered if Lip was still sleeping.  His friend hadn’t gotten in until midnight, and then it had been with a happy, goofy grin plastered to his face. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ron nursed his Scotch and listened to the idle chatter of the other bar patrons.  It was nearing 8pm and though the bar was full, the atmosphere was happy, relaxed—as time wore on, it would edge toward needy, desperate, loud.  Ron had no intention of still being there when that happened.  He’d secured one of the red-leather booths off to the side, and whenever a daring young man or woman approached him, a quick, stern look from him sent them scurrying away.

Ron was in the depths of a heavy brooding session when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up to see the smiling, handsome face of Carwood Lipton gazing down at him.  “Thanks for meeting me,” Carwood murmured, taking a seat across from Ron.

“Of course.”  Ron smiled back at him.  “I was happy to hear from you so soon after our last date.”  That being the night before, when Ron had taken Carwood to dinner and a movie, which the man had seemed to enjoy.  In the dark, Ron had dared to reach over and hold Carwood’s hand.  The hunter had smiled back at him through the dark and caressed the back of Ron’s hand with his thumb.  It’d been nice.  And at the end of the night, Ron had stolen a proper kiss.  He’d savored the warm sweetness of Carwood’s lips against his, and he’d laid his palm against Carwood’s neck, slowly caressing—searching for any bite marks from the undead fuck that was currently taking up residence in Carwood’s home.  Ron had seen the vampire outside at night with both Carwood and Dick Winters—laughing, flirting, much too close for Ron’s comfort.  Didn’t these men know any better?  They were hunters!  Maybe Winters had been duped by the bloodsucker, but surely Carwood hadn’t been?

“I had a lot of fun last night.”  Carwood said, then “Excuse me while I get a drink.”

“No, no.  I’ll get it.  What do you want?”

Carwood frowned slightly.  “I think it’s a rum and coke kind of night.”

Ron’s lips tugged up into the unwilling hint of a smile.  “Alright.  Be right back.”  At the bar, Ron tapped his fingers impatiently, but luckily the bartender didn’t dawdle.  Returning with the drink, Ron settled back into his seat.  “Tough night?”

Carwood huffed.  “You could say that.”

Ron brushed his foot against Carwood’s under the table, and the other man’s leg relaxed against his.  “Want to talk about it?”  Carwood gave him a grateful smile.

“I shouldn’t complain, because it’s not that big a deal.”

“That’s alright.  We’re all entitled to some amount of complaining.”

Carwood chuckled then took a drink of his rum.  He licked his lips.  “Thank you for the drink.”

“My pleasure.  Tell me your woes.”

Carwood’s eyes glinted with humor from across the table.  “My roommate currently has a…friend…visiting.”  _Vampire._ “And it’s not like he’s rude or anything, but he makes me a bit…uncomfortable when he’s there for long periods of time.”  _He won’t be there for long._ “The worst part is that he and my roommate obviously have feelings for each other.  But they’re both just…dancing around the issue!  I’ve been dealing with this for months now, and I don’t know how much more I can handle.  They’re all smoldering glances and covert touches.”  Carwood took another deep drink of his rum.  “The sexual tension is so thick in our house that I could cut it with a knife.  And, I mean…if this guy makes my friend happy, then okay…great.  I’m happy for him.  But I don’t think I could deal with a holding pattern like this for long.”  Carwood huffed.  “I’m hoping that my absence will encourage them to get on with it.”

“Well, so much the better for me.”  Ron smiled.  “I know it’s only been a day, but I’ve been thinking about you.”  Ron shook his head.  “I’ve been distracted all day—I could barely focus enough to get my work done.”

“Sorry,” Carwood grinned.

“I’m not.”  Ron returned the grin. 

“Anyway, sorry for calling last minute, I just didn’t want to be cooped up there with them.  And, uh…I had a really good time last night.”

“Good.  I’m glad.  I enjoy getting to see more of you.”

“Yeah?  You’re not tired of me yet?”

“No _,”_ Ron purred.  _Never.  I could never get tired of you.  You are truly one of a kind.  And you’re mine._

Carwood smiled peacefully back at him.

 

 

 

Three drinks in, Carwood decided he needed some fresh air, so Ron paid their tab and escorted the hunter out of the bar.  However, as they exited, Carwood reached down and grabbed Ron’s hand, tugging him around the corner of the building into the alley.  Fearing a set-up of some kind, Ron tensed, but then Carwood was pressing him up against the dirty alley wall with his warm, muscular body and crowding into his space.  Carwood leaned close, his lips hovering just above Ron’s.  He hesitated, then, his dark brown eyes gazing up at Ron from under his lashes.  Ron felt a shiver go up his spine.  _Look at him…so brave, so sweet._ Ron leaned the last inch and captured Carwood’s lips.  The hunter groaned and pressed closer.  Ron kissed him for a moment before he pulled away.  “Carwood.”

“Is this…is this okay?”

Ron’s fingers twitched.  He ached to pull the man close to him and _ravage_ him there, but…. “You deserve something better than an alleyway,” Ron whispered, meaning every word. 

Carwood tipped his head forward, so that he could lean against Ron’s shoulder.  “I just… _want.”_ He gazed up at Ron softly.  “Please.”  _Ron couldn’t have denied him._

Ron reached out and cupped Carwood’s face in his hands and pulled him in close once more.  He kissed him like he’d wanted for months, like he’d never dreamed he’d ever kiss anyone.  Carwood opened up sweetly under his light pressure and Ron ran his tongue over Carwood’s bottom lip before teasing inside, tasting.  Carwood moaned into Ron’s mouth and Ron ran his hands through Carwood’s hair, then down his neck, around to his back.  Carwood’s hands trembled as he placed them on Ron’s hips, and _Ron was having none of that._ He leaned back for just a moment, pulling away from the kiss.  Carwood’s eyes had already begun to go hazy.  Ron raised a hand and caressed it across his cheek, across the scar that marred it, and down to his chin.  Ron leaned close, a hairsbreadth away, and pressed his thumb under Carwood’s mouth until he opened.  Then Ron dove back in, and he turned Carwood so that he could press him against the wall, dirt and grime be damned.  Ron ran his hands along his waist, then slowly, carefully, slid his fingers up under Carwood’s shirt so that he could touch his warm, firm, belly.  “Touch me,” Ron breathed, pulling back, before leaning in again and nipping at Carwood’s bottom lip.  “Please, Carwood.”

The _please_ must have done it, because Carwood’s hands stopped shaking and he wrapped his hands around Ron’s back, pulling him close. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dick lay sprawled on the grass, hands behind his head, as he watched the light fade and stars appear in the darkening sky.  It was a beautiful evening and the weather was nice—warm, but not hot.  Near the tree line, Dick could see the sparkle of fireflies. 

Behind him, the screen door opened and closed, footsteps tread across the porch then down the steps, crunching on soft grass, then Nix collapsed on the ground next to Dick.  “It’s gonna be a nice night,” Nix commented.

“Yeah.”  Dick glanced over at the vampire, who lay next to him, mimicking his pose.  Nix turned his head so he could smile softly at Dick.  “Sleep well?”

Nix yawned widely for effect, eyes twinkling.  “Yep.”  He took a deep breath of the clean, fresh air.  Exhaled slowly.  “You?”

“Yeah.” 

Nix turned onto his side and propped his head on his hand.  He gazed down at Dick.  “You still look tired.”

Dick shrugged.  “Not used to this sleep schedule.”

Nix’s eyes softened.  “You don’t have to stay up so late, you know.”

Dick frowned.  “I know.  I want to.”

“Alright.”  Nix plucked a blade of grass and twirled it in his fingers.  “So what do you want to do tonight?”

“Tonight?”  Dick sighed.  “Tonight I just want to lay here.”

Nix frowned.  “Are you okay, Dick?”

“I’m fine, Nix.  Just thinking.”  Dick glanced over at the vampire.  “Nix… how did you become a vampire?”

Nix regarded Dick calmly for a moment, searching his eyes for…something.  He must have found whatever he was looking for, because he sighed and settled more comfortably in the grass.  “When the War ended in November, they started bringing troops back to the states.  But I didn’t make it back until February, 1919.  I’d spent a couple months in a hospital in France.  Shell-shock, they called it back then.”  Nix plucked another piece of grass.  “They did what they could, I guess.  At least, what they thought they should do.  I was a mess, Dick.  But I’d slept and spoken with the doctors, and I wasn’t as bad as a lot of the other guys.  I didn’t shake and my nightmares didn’t wake me up screaming.  So they sent me home.”

Nix glanced down at Dick again, eyes dark pools in the fading light.  His lips tipped down at the corner, just the hint of a frown.  “When I got back to New Jersey, my father expected me to take over the family business, take up my responsibility, you know.  But I was still a mess.  Nothing helped.  I still kept…seeing.  And when I closed my eyes, I was there, again.  Crouching in a muddy trench, screaming into a telephone while my friends were shot up around me.”  Nix shook his head. He was quiet for a long moment, then: “Anyway.  Nothing helped.  But drinking numbed it a little bit.  So I started drinking.  A lot.”  Nix waved his hand. “I took up the habit of staying out late, wandering around in parts of town that I shouldn’t have.  I was an easy target, really.  I’m just surprised no one managed to kill me before that.”

“Nix,” Dick murmured, reaching out.  “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Don’t be sorry.”  Nix insisted.  “It was my own damn fault.  And it’s sort of funny, when you think about it.  In an ironic way.  I made it through the War to die in my own hometown, a couple blocks from my parents’ house.  And then I became the thing that killed me.”

“You didn’t deserve that, Nix.” Dick insisted.  “You deserved to live your life.  And find happiness after all that tragedy.”

Nix’s lips quirked up into a soft smile.  “Well, things have a way of working out.”

Dick brushed his fingers over the back of Nix’s hand, and the vampire’s eyes fluttered shut.  He turned his own hand over so that their fingers slotted together.  Then, Nix rolled onto his back, and he tugged Dick with him, so that Dick now hovered over him.  Dick’s breath caught.  Nix rubbed his thumb over Dick’s knuckles, and the hunter shuddered.  “It’s strange,” Nix murmured, “If I hadn’t died in 1919, I never would’ve met you.”  Nix gazed up at Dick, eyes serious.  He swallowed thickly.  “Now that’s a tragedy.”

Dick’s mouth went dry, and he felt like his whole body might shake apart, like he might do something incredibly reckless, if he continued laying there in the grass with Nix.  He gently, but quickly, untangled their hands.  He gulped and pushed himself to his feet, body quivering.  He ran a hand through his hair brusquely, and, avoiding Nix’s eyes, murmured.  “I’m gonna go get a shower.”  Then he bolted for the house, snatched some clothes from his room, and locked himself in the bathroom.  He leaned back against the door for a moment, his pulse racing as he struggled to catch his breath.  _What the hell was that?_

Dick was sweaty, shaking, as he stripped out of his damp clothes.  He thought about turning the water to cold…knew he probably should, but he couldn’t make himself do it.  He turned the knobs to hot.  _No cold showers tonight.  Have to get it out of my system. Have to get_ Nix _out of my system._ He needed to feel balanced again, in control. 

Dick stepped into the hot spray and tipped his head back—allowed the water to sluice over his head and down his chest.  His heart thumped erratically behind his ribcage, still.  His whole body was jittery, like he’d just had a shot of adrenaline, straight to the heart.  “ _Damn,”_ he hissed, bracing a hand against the shower wall as he bowed his head.  He was wound too tight, had been for days now, if not weeks.  This is what Nix did to him.  With his soft touches and lingering looks.  His warmth and strength and scent.  Dick cursed himself. He couldn’t keep this up.  Nix made him weak.

Forearm braced against the shower wall, Dick slid his other hand down his chest, stroked his fingers over his belly to feel the muscles contract.  He shuddered out a breath, imaging it was Nix’s hand touching him.  He gulped in a breath then traced his fingers further, until he found himself already hard.  He closed his eyes and took himself in hand, squeezing and stroking slowly.  He braced his forehead against his arm and stroked faster, pulling a gasp from his lips. He remembered the feel of Nix’s hands on his wrists, the feel of Nix’s fingers slipping between his.  The dark look in his eyes.  “Oh, God,” Dick muttered, “mmmmm….yes.”  The water rolled down his skin, dripped into his mouth.  God, he could still feel Nix’s body under him, could still remember what it felt like to perch in his lap.  Could feel Nix’s fingers trace over his skin, could feel his breath on Dick’s neck.  Dick stroked faster, panting.  “Ohhh, yes.  Yes.”  He clenched his eyes tighter and bit his lip to try to hold back his moans.  He imagined Nix’s eyes gazing at him, imagined what it felt like to be held down by the vampire, straddled by him.  Dick gasped as his vision whited out and he groaned, trying to bite back the sound as he came.  Still, as he spilled over his fist, he moaned _“Nix,”_ and it echoed in the shower stall.  Then, it was just the sound of the water and Dick panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Then he stood there, muscles quivering, and he fought to steady his legs.  _Jesus, that felt good.  So good.  He’d needed that. It had been too long._ Dick thumped his head back against the shower wall and allowed the water to wash him clean. 

As Dick turned the tap off and reached for a towel, he froze, a single thought landing heavily in his mind.  _Nix probably heard all of that._ “Fuck.”  Dick hissed, cheeks burning with embarrassment.  He’d forgotten about Nix’s super hearing for a moment, and then he’d gone and… gotten off, thinking about the guy.  _Shit._

Dick dressed quickly, ran a towel over his hair, then pulled the bathroom door open, ready to pretend nonchalance. 

Nix stood right outside the door, hand poised as if it’d lain, palm open, against the door.  Dick gasped, took a single step back.  Nix’s body was rigid, strung real tight, and Nix stared up at Dick, his eyes blown wide, the black of his pupil swallowing the warm chocolate around it.  Nix swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing, past the point of being turned on.  Dick blushed, mortified.  “Nix,” he muttered.

“Dick.”  Nix’s feet didn’t move, but his body rocked forward infinitesimally, as if drawn by gravity.  He continued to stare at Dick, eyes black, throat working like he was so damn thirsty, parched, and Dick was withholding water. 

With trembling fingers, Dick reached out and laid a single hand on Nix’s chest.  The reaction was instantaneous.  Nix bowed his head, gasped and shuddered. 

Dick’s mouth dropped open.  His palm slid down Nix’s chest, limp, but Nix caught it before it fell.  Raising his head, he met Dick’s eyes again, his own still absolutely unfathomable.  Gaze fixed, Nix curled his fingers around Dick’s hand and raised it to his lips.  He panted a hot breath against Dick’s palm before he pressed soft, warm lips against Dick’s finger tips. 

Dick stared at him, feeling helpless…utterly helpless, like he was drowning.  He couldn’t breathe.  There was no air. 

Nix dropped his hand and Dick took the single step forward into Nix’s space.  He wrapped a hand behind Nix’s head, fingers threading through his soft, dark hair, pulled him close, and kissed him.

Nix groaned, deep in his throat, and suddenly he was able to move again.  He pressed Dick back into the bathroom, until his back bumped against the wall.  Nix pressed close, until his body was flush and hot against Dick’s.  His hands grasped at Dick’s hips and Nix pulled his mouth away long enough to heave in a breath.  Dick caught of glimpse of his eyes—dark, dazed—before Nix dove back in again, licking into Dick’s mouth.  Dick whimpered—Nix’s mouth was hot and silky, and _nnnng he tasted so good._ Dick gripped Nix’s hair tighter, held their mouths together, and squeezed his eyes shut.  Nix’s hands pulled at Dick’s hips even as he attempted to press closer.  He was panting, they were both panting, and oh God, it was getting so hot.  Dick tugged on Nix’s hair and the vampire groaned—Dick felt it vibrate through his chest.  He was so hot and hard again already.  “ _Dick,”_ Nix whined, pulling back for a moment.  He looked utterly wild, eyes pitch-black, bottomless.  Dick raised a hand, traced his thumb over Nix’s glistening, red lower lip, swollen and pouty from their kissing.

And then the front door opened and Lip called “Dick!  I’m home.  Where are you guys?”

Nix’s fingers flexed against Dick’s hips, loathe to pull away.  But Lip’s voice was a cold dose of reality and Dick realized what he and Nix had been doing… what they’d been about to do.  “Back here, Lip!”  Dick called, voice hoarse.  “Be out in a second.”

Then he gave Nix a significant look, pressed his lips against the vampire’s once more, and hurried out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, y'all. I love to hear what you think :) Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
